The Way They See It
by Petals Of Liliah
Summary: Don't you just love it when your inner thoughts could make you misunderstand others, or even yourself? Yeah we do love it... Because it makes a love story more interesting. AllenxLenalee.
1. Beginning of the Inner Chaos

**Sup!**

** I have been reborn!... Not.**

**Once again, writing out of random thinking. **

**Hope you guys enjoy~ It's the first story I wrote after I stopped writing in a year. [YES. OMGay. I stopped due to EPIC mental writer's block. A year? It was so dreadful.]**

**Just to warn you. I'm not sure ****but I think some of the characters are OOC. Or maybe they're absolutely, 100% OOC. Just tell me which one's out of it. I could try improving my already-lame-skills in writing. :]]]**

**NOTE: This Fanfiction does NOT contain... uhh... Sexual... abuse? LOL. I mean, you get what I mean! [At least for the first parts I guess... :)))]**

**Disclaimer: I d****on't own D-Gray Man. Not depressed about that. I'm depressed because I don't own Allen...**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Beginning of the Inner Chaos**

**Not Really.**

A sharp gasp escaped from her lips as he pushed through. He pushed a little bit too fast, causing her to flinch as her sweat trickled down her delicate skin.

She wasn't used to this, but she was quite relaxed.

He wasn't used to it either, and he was utterly panicking over it.

The man trembled, his glossy indigo eyes obviously revealing fear that he might have hurt her.

"I-I'm sorry Lenalee... Does it hurt? Should I..."

Lenalee shook her head and smiled back at him. The smile that could make any man's heart flutter into complete hypnotism. Allen was an exception though, since it would actually be quite the opposite when it came to his contagious smile.

"It's fine Allen-kun. I just got surprised. Could you do it a bit more slowly this time though?"

Allen could only nod hesitantly. He was still trembling, hearing the sound of his own saliva being gulped down his throat. He was absolutely against the thought of doing this, but of course, he couldn't reject Lenalee when she pleaded to him with a pout on her face.

He heard the ticking of the clock and felt a pair of eyes staring at him, as if waiting for him to take action. He didn't move an inch. He just let his swear pour down more than usual.

"A-Allen...-kun?" Lenalee squeaked. A worrying tone was enough.

He masked a smile on his face, but Lenalee could see through it.

He was twitching.

His eyes, the side of his mouth... even his ears were unconsciously twitching.

"I guess we should just get this over with then..." Allen replied, adding a chuckle that, unbelievably, would never be considered as convincing.

He continued to push through, only a bit slower. His hands, frustrated over everything. For the first time in Lenalee's sight, she saw Allen being afraid of something so shallow.

After so many attempts of trying to let Allen inject the antidote on Lenalee, it was finally finished. They had to go through five soft jabs on her skin, and about numerous breakdowns of Allen being scared of needles- no, not exactly needles. He was afraid of injections.

"Thank you, Allen-kun." Lenalee said as she stood up, feeling the arm where she was injected. It finally moved normally. After a level 3 akuma poisoned her, she was unable to move her arm until now.

Allen sighed in relief, and grinned to himself with satisfaction. It was a matter of fact, a great achievement for him. He had never held, or had an injection before. His fear for it just got even worse when Komui gave him a special treatment for his left arm. It was too traumatizing that he didn't even want to see a single tool of Komui's ever again. Not like he was the only one wishing for that.

He brushed off his sweat using his forearm, the strands of his snowy white hair clinging to his temple.

Lenalee giggled, her hair swaying across her face. Allen looked up at her and stared in confusion, then came his worried eyes.

"L-Lenalee, I didn't hurt you again, did I?"

"Of course not, silly." This time she giggled much louder than she thought. "It's just my first time seeing you so scared, especially for just an injection."

Realizing how he himself put the lasts of his pride to shame, Allen just showed an embarrassed expression that came out naturally. He rubbed the back of his neck with a slight laugh.

"I guess, my pride as a man is completely gone right now..." He gave out another sigh and continued, "Besides... It wasn't just the needles that were bothering me."

"What was the other reason then, Allen-kun?"

"Well... My mind kept replaying an image of Komui-san jabbing me with his robots if I got you scarred, even if it was just a dot. I bet he'd make me suffer... Like me being restricted from eating Jerry's cooking."

The last sentence really depressed Allen. If a meal without numerous servings was starvation, then a day without food is instant death.

He shivered at the thought of it, although Lenalee's violet eyes showed complete amusement. "Well I'm sure that won't happen. I'm completely unhurt, thank you very much."

"Yeah." Allen gave her a shy grin. "Then, poking you five times with that needle is now a complete secret from Komui-san?"

She laughed and was about to nod in agreement until they heard an odd gush of sound. It just so happened to be a roar of anger.

"Did I just hear that right, WALKER?"

Allen, surprised of hearing Komui's voice coming from his left ear, fell back onto his chair.

"W-wha-"

"WALKER!" The two heard a crash from books falling to the ground. "You're a dead man! How dare you foul Lenalee's pure skin!"

_Great move Allen. You just had to forget removing that earring of yours._

"I guess I forgot this was a communicating device, eh?" Allen laughed it off for awhile then the lifeless tone of his voice rose. "I'm a dead man."

"Wait until I get there... I'll let you taste a bigger injection!"

"Umm... I'd gladly decline?" He replied back to Komui. Allen's face was puzzling. He was either amused or just scared for the sake of his life.

"Why, you..." Komui's voice cracked. Here comes the rage.

"Hold up, Komui! You aren't getting near that controller of yours!"

"Let me at him! Let me make that _Shorty _suffer, Reever!"

"Stop struggling, Supervisor! I'm not letting our new headquarters be broken down to pieces all over again, nor do I ever want another zombie rage!" They heard a huge thump from across the communicator. It seemed as if a specific someone was pinned to the ground for some reason. "Johnny! Whatever happens, don't even let Komui touch any of those buttons!"

"G-got'cha chief!"

"I can't let that _Shorty_ touch my Lenalee again! ... Lenaleeeeeeee-"

"We need back up! I repeat, we need back up! Don't even make the supervisor move an inch!"

Lenalee and Allen heard, and actually felt another loud thud on the ground. It seems like the whole science department dove over Komui just to restrain him. Lenalee made her way back upstairs as Allen followed.

"Ugh... Brother is such a pain sometimes!" She groaned, quickening her pace.

By the time they got to where the entire ruckus was, they saw a mountain of men with white coats piling over one another. Johnny was hiding under a wooden table with the controller while Reever was ordering the other scientists to get an unbreakable rope. Lavi was grinning with his hammer beside him, oversized. He was prepared just in case the "Komui bomb" exploded.

The red-haired man turned around and saw the two's faces. One was sighing heavily, as she was used to it, while the other was gaping at the scene.

"Oh hey Lenalee! Allen!" Lavi shouted with a cheery voice, waving at them with his free hand.

"I'm guessing brother's under... there?" She pointed at the pile of struggling men.

"... Lenaleeeeeee-" Komui whispered, his voice still soft and faint.

"It feels like he'll jump out any second. Just to kill me." Allen side-commented to Lenalee's reaction.

Komui's ears rang. He had just heard Allen Walker's voice. In addition, it was quite near to his precious sister.

"Walker." He stated under his breath, in which after he yelled. "Komurin!"

They felt a gust of wind passing by, and the robot suddenly appeared beside Komui. "Master!"

Unfortunately, every single one of them had forgotten that the upgraded Komurin could be called in an instant, like a voice activator. A couple of eyes were stunned, or perhaps scared. Yeah, apparently it's more of their scared shivering selves looking at the invention their supervisor. It's going to be _another _disaster.

"Komurin! Target the _pipsqueak_ with white hair! Don't just capture him... Shred. Him." With those last words, Allen suddenly had goosebumps tingling up to his spine.

"Should I run for it?" He asked himself, his anxiousness crawling up more and more to make the scene register in his brain.

"Everybody, Hide!" Reever shouted.

Komurin's robot head turned to his right, and had luckily seen the '_pipsqueak'_ just ahead of him. "Target Locked, Master."

"Oh, Sh- Run, Allen!" Lavi exclaimed as he prepared to swing his hammer on the robot.

"Aaaaah!" Allen started for a dash, running for his dear life.

Lavi swung his hammer, but missed an inch because Komurin sped ahead like lightning. "Crap! I missed!"

Komurin wasn't just chasing after Allen, it was literally trying to kill him. It fired locked gunshots on Allen, with a whole lot of firearms shooting through the building.

Everyone was running all over the place. Allen was about to get blown away as a missile he couldn't miss was shot. Lenalee activated her boots and glided all the way to Allen's rescue.

"Are you okay, Allen-kun?" Lenalee looked down at the man he was carrying. His face was green, and his cheeks were bloating. "Oh Gosh!"

Lenalee stopped and helped Allen back to his feet, nearly vomiting. "I'm sorry. I was a bit too fast."

"I-I'm fine Lenalee." He smiled with a flinch, and unconsciously bloated his cheeks again.

"Target found." Allen's head turned alarmingly, forgetting how badly his motion sickness was. He scooped Lenalee in his arms and activated his Crown Clown innocence. A white soft cloth slowly enveloped them.

"Are you alright, Lenalee?" Allen asked with that grand smile on his face.

Lenalee couldn't help but feel her cheeks heat up. "I'm fine, Allen-kun. Y-you can put me down now."

They felt a small thump, noticing that there were more missiles aiming for them. "No. Not yet. It's still too dangerous. I'm sorry Lenalee." His sweat trickled. "Please bear with it a little longer."

Allen misunderstood this. Lenalee didn't think of it as a burden. She was about to faint because of being so close to him. The way his eyes gleamed like the clear stream, the way his smile was always so mysterious, so jolly, so... miserable. She was tempted to nestle her head into his chest, ask him why he would always smile, even if he was met up by dangerous situations every time. She couldn't do it though, that would just leave him questioned.

Or at least that's how _she _sees it.

"Lavi!" Allen shouted right in time. Lavi was already dashing to the robot, jumped up high as he aimed his hammer on Komurin.

The ground quaked, and the spot where his hammer hit left large cracks on the floor. They'd need another repair for the tiles then, as well as the rest of the building which was broken down... Which was basically everything.

"And that's what I call a kill." Lavi boasted as he rubbed his index finger under his nose with a huge grin on his face.

Allen's tensed shoulders relaxed and deactivated his innocence. He let out a relieved sigh along with the weight of fear of being blown away. He let down Lenalee once again, but a secured arm was still on her shoulders. He always felt at ease when doing so.

"Nice one, Lavi."

"Thanks bean sprout for stopping there. I couldn't catch up to that hell-a-speed!" Lavi smacked the back of Allen with a laugh.

Allen twitched at the older man in front of him. "It's Allen, damn it!"

"Uhh... Allen-kun. I'm going to help the others. Is it alright?" Lenalee's head popped in, although she still couldn't look at Allen in the eye.

Allen was reluctant to let go, for he so enjoyed just having Lenalee by his side, but he didn't have a reason for such feeling. He didn't even recognize that feeling that could burn you inside out emotionally.

Or that's how _he_ sees it.

To remove the curiosity out in her face, He removed his arm and waved both his hands in front of him.

"Ah! I'm sorry Lenalee! Of course! I'll help along with you as soon as we find Komui-san."

"Alright then." She regained her usual composure and smiled at them before she left. Lavi had a cunning smile on his face. It was one of his smiles that would tell that he's planning of something mischievous.

"Now..." Allen started. As soon as he noticed Lenalee gone, his eyes were glinting, searching for every corner of the room. "Let's find Komuuuui-san."

Komui was sulking in a corner, his eyes focused on the ground. Lenalee would be surely mad at him. He can't stand a death glare from Lenalee at all.

"Lenalee... Lenalee..." He muttered under his breath.

"Found... YOU." A large terrifying claw grabbed the back of Komui's collar. He slowly turned his head around, seeing Allen with a menacing aura behind him. His white strands of hair blocking his eyes, but you could slowly see his mouth forming into a wide grin. _That _grin.

"I found Komui-san!" Allen shouted enough to let everyone hear it. The rest of the people shot their eyes to where they heard Allen's voice. They were so eager, thinking of what they would do to their supervisor. Once they were all up, white-coated men, who were now drenched with sweat, gathered around him. Their knuckles cracking, some were moving their necks from side to side, as if preparing for a ganged fight. The rest were getting ready with the ropes, wishing they were just made of steel.

Komui trembled. His eyes were bulging larger as they came closer to him,

Larger,

Larger... while he himself was shrinking in fear.

"I-I... I'm sorry!" He managed a sob before being tied up, and god knows what else happened to him.

All was quiet for a moment, for satisfaction filled their throats. They heard footsteps from outside, and saw the signature ill-tempered look on the man's face. Kanda stared at them with his mouth quivering in anger, but had not spoken.

"Oh hey Yu! Just got back from a mission?" Lavi called out with the same cheery and teasing voice.

Kanda gripped on Mugen so hard that his veins were starting to show. He glared at Lavi first, who had put his hands up in surrender, and back at the commotion that was already over.

He walked out in disgust, striding back to his room in silence.

But then he stormed back in with Mugen in his hands, about to slice Komui's throat, as soon as he saw his own room broken down to pieces.

* * *

**I'd be laughing my ass off if you misunderstood the first part. xD**

**Anyway, thanks for reading up until the end of this chapter! Reviews are reaaaally needed- no. Wanted. **

**Be negative or not, I just need tips. OOC Characters, Incorrect Grammars, Misspelled Words, Redundancy, Lame way of Describing people... Anything!**

**My writing skills are failing me, so it would really help if you could give me reviews. xD Thanks!**

**LoveMe . LoveMeNot**

**.Petals Of Liliah.**


	2. You're Kidding Right?

**Finally. After months and months... IT'S SUMMER!**

**Now there isn't any History, Chemistry whatever theories that would blow up my mind. **

**Sorry for the late update. Sorry if it's kind of a lame chapter. xD My mind still recovering from all the study stress.**

**Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I once again state that I do now own -man. Sadly I don't own Allen, still...**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : You're kidding... Right?**

**Still, no. Not Really.**

A pair of eyes stared at what was ahead of him.

No one knew how it was possible for him to make his eyes narrower than it already was. The two red dots on his forehead squinted along with his brows. He wanted his neatly done braided hair be pulled along by his own hands so badly, frustrated at just about everything right now.

That was a bad idea though.

He'd insane, and insane is just not a word to describe his character. He needed to be poised and strict, just like how he restricts himself to eat anything else but cakes coated rich with sugar... Ah, the irony.

The man gave out a slight cough before speaking.

"My, Allen Walker. I see that the HQ has just been attacked by another band of akumas while I was gone."

Allen's thin lips grew into a grin, his usual reaction from being talked to. He looked as cheerful, except for the sight of his sweat that made Allen look like he just took a shower. Seems it was because he had piles of wood hung onto his shoulder. Normally those would be enough for five people to carry.

From the back you could hear the throbbing nailing on walls, feel the ground shaking because of the drilling and men screaming for more god-knows-what supplies in their area. It wasn't that disturbing, or only at least for the ones who have experienced this for the nth time. They were completely used to it, as if the noise was the Order's definition of silence.

"Oh, that's not exactly what happened, Link." The young man brushed through his pale white hair, chuckling as he continued. "You see, Komui-san..."

Komui, a word that could make Link snap. In a flash, Link's hand was occupied with a thin black notebook. The pen on his other hand started writing, an angered look on his face. He had the habit of reciting aloud what he writes in that notebook of his, and it usually wakes Allen up, as if Link chants reports like a prayer during the night.

"I, Inspector Link, am officially writing a detailed report regarding the supervisor Komui. It seems that once again, he has been the cause of an unlikely inhuman damage in the headquarters. This is hereby proof that he must be given a restriction of authori-"

"I-'ll be taking that!" A white gloved hand extended from afar. Wait, that wasn't a real arm, just an arm extender. It grabbed Link's notebook, and gave it to the suspicious man that was hiding under a desk for the last two hours, which no one seemed to really notice, or just bother.

_Sulking is Komui's best talent._

Beyond his thin glasses, Komui's eyes were uninterested, his legs curled up to his shoulders while staring at Link's notebook.

"Supervisor Komui, I suggest you give that back to me."

"No one from the higher ups needs to know this." His expression totally unchanged as a match magically appeared on Komui's fingers. He burned the notebook to ashes, again. He had a smug smile, the most irritating grin once you knew you've been played on. _A genius he is._

"That was my second notebook..." Link gave an exasperated look on Komui, his fists were starting to reveal its veins. "Why must you destroy all the references I have?"

Komui ignored Link's complain as if it was just a passing breeze. Whistling, his face masked that 'I-get-away-every-time-I-do-trouble' look. It could totally piss you off, since Link was already erupting. It seemed as if his eyes were creating flickers of flame. It was, actually perfectly true that Komui _does_ slip away from trouble almost every time. It pissed Link even more.

"Allen-kun! Over here, over here!" A voice interrupted their foul mood before they cause another unimaginable disaster. They heard light footsteps drawing nearer to them. Her silky hair pushed back behind her ears and her jade eyes sparkling. The crimson rings around her ankles were tinkling like light metal.

Allen shot up a glance at the voice he had heard. The moment he saw her, his smile grew into a wider grin, the one that would totally knock you off your bad mood. His indigo eyes stared at her intently; _her hair seemed to have gotten longer._

"Good afternoon, Lenalee."

"Good afternoon, Allen-kun." Lenalee looked around as if she was searching for something. "Ah. Link's back, I see." Link nodded to her as their eyes met.

She ignored the fact that there was a certain someone murmuring her name in soft cries as she glared at him.

Allen nodded with a laugh, something like he was saying 'oh-well-so-much-for-being-alone-in-my-room.' "Anyway, did you need anything Lenalee? It looks like you're in a rush. Mind if I help?" Allen gave off a concerned look, oh that seriously gave a pang on Lenalee's side. Still, they pay no attention to the cries that were growing louder.

"Oh, no! I'm just-"

"Lenalee-" Komui was still sulking. Sniffing like a baby and cuddling himself up and reaching unto his sister as if he was about to fall off a cliff is also one thing he does best. It was a good thing he was being restrained by Link.

Jade eyes glared daggers through Komui's thick glasses. "Enough, nii-san."

You'd be called an insane idiot if you actually made _the _usually calm and gentle Lenalee turn into a merciless devil.

The navy-haired man was shocked, his mouth forming into a small 'o'. Right after realizing that Lenalee was mad him, his eyes started to water. Tears were forming to big drops of rain. He scrambled to his feet, clinging unto his sister's leg, dragging himself as she tried to move from her spot. "I'm sorry Lenalee! I'm so so sorry!"

"Well I would be fine with it if you hadn't nearly blown us up to pieces!" Lenalee crossed her arms, wiggling her leg just to try to make her brother lose grip of her leg. The attempt failed miserably.

"I-I won't do it again! I promise, I promise! Just don't give me that glare! You scare me when you do that!" Komui continued sobbing to the point that his glasses were getting wet (if that was actually possible in an anime).

With that, Lenalee frowned and stared at her brother defiantly. She opened her mouth as if to retort another comeback, then stopped herself. Closing her jade eyes, she sighed heavily. "Just do your work, nii-san. I'll bring you some coffee later, Alright?" _I'm just being too nice, aren't I?_

Komui's eyes started to twinkle and he got up with a huge smile on his face. He nearly crushed his sister's ribs as he hugged her with a still-teary face. He skipped off to his temporary desk satisfyingly, since his office was also torn apart by his mess.

The three of them just stared for a moment to where Komui ran off to, and then Allen broke the silence. "I really think that we'd need a boat the next time Komui-san floods this place."

"You think so too? I'm already listing it on my references." Allen heard some scribbling, noticing that Link had a new notebook in his hand and was writing something.

"Woah. Link, new notebook already?"

"Already contradicted what would happen. Better ready than never." Link's eyes squinted as he continued to write.

"Heh... Heheh... Always such an uptight person..." The side of Allen's lips continued to twitch as he spoke. He smiled in a way that he's just used to his bodyguard being that way, if you could call him a 'bodyguard'.

The young man sighed, sweat trickling down to his temple. He now fixes his eyes on the lady that had been staring at him for quite some time. "Anyway, Lenalee. I apologize. What do you need?"

Lenalee continued to stare at him for a moment. Noticing she was in a trance, she jolted and smiled. "Oh! Um, right. I was just about to say that you should place, well- the things you're carrying over there." She pointed to an area somewhere in the middle of the large room. Guess it was easier to place it in the center for people to find it easily.

Indigo eyes trailed to where Lenalee was pointing. Allen nodded and smiled once again. That passionate killer smile that makes you wonder how other women don't fall for it. Well of course everyone would notice that Lenalee's been hit by it.

"I'll be going then, if you don't mind. Do you need anything else?"

Dark hair bobbed as she shook her head. Cheeks flushed as ever, although Allen has never noticed them, Lenalee just smiled. "Nothing! I'll be making coffee now."

"Alright. Oh... and just so you know Lenalee, sometimes you got to be a little bit strict on Komui-san. He'll end up blowing things up again." Allen winked.

Lenalee reddened up to her ears. First time seeing Allen wink... oh the happiest moment of her day. She giggled, trying to act normally. "Alright, alright. I'll try."

The white-haired man made his way to the piles of wood stacked up. He noticed a man was leaning against his arms, head backed off lazily as his scarlet hair drooped slightly. He looked exhausted, seeing how his legs were spread widely on the floor, not caring about the world.

Allen sighed, setting down the heavy pile on his shoulders. "Slacking off again, eh Lavi?"

Lavi's imaginary rabbit ears popped up, eyes as big as saucers as he stared at Allen. "How can you carry those? Have you been forced on abused labor or something?"

Allen pressed his palms on his knees, huffing lightly. He brushed off the sweat from his forehead. "No, Lavi. You just slack off." He had a smirk on his face which turned into a huge grin.

"Rea-lly, Beansprout." Lavi replied, his lips puckered up like a goldfish.

"It's Allen, damn it!"

"So... Beansprout-" Lavi began, throwing a bottle of water on Allen's direction without looking. Allen caught it with no effort, opening the cap. He shot an annoyed look on the older man as he sat beside him. "It's Allen already!"

"I see that you've been staring at our untouchable lady lately. You can't fall for her, man. Komui's probably going to turn your body to ashes once he finds out."

Allen gulped down the water contently, wiping off his lips with the inside of his shirt. He turned to face Lavi with a very much confused look. "Huh?... Who? Which lady?"

The red haired sighed as he reached out to knock on Allen's head as if it was a door. "Lenalee, Lenalee. Lenalee Lee. Yoohoo, Allen."

"W-wh- Ow..." Allen lightly rubbed the part where Lavi 'knocked' him. "Why would Komui kill me? I just noticed that her hair had gotten longer..."

Lavi scanned the room for Lenalee. She was bringing over a large tray filled with coffee mugs with that bright smile on her face. He leaned over to take a closer look, eyes squinting. He stared at Lenalee, then back at Allen, again and again until he got tired of it. "How can that be long...? I don't know but it's just grown about 4 centimeters, and you already call it long? Compare it to your own hair, man. It's getting past your shoulders already!"

Allen's clear eyes trailed to Lenalee and smiled, "Well, it did grow longer. That's the point, right?"

Lavi stared back with a disbelieving look. _Are you kidding me? I just warned him not to fall in love and here he goes, giving off that charming smile just 'cause he's looking at her? Why... Why do I have to... _Lavi shook his head, removing all thoughts from his mind. He placed on arm on Allen.

"C'mon Beansprout. Be a man and walk up to Lenalee already!"

"For what?"

"Making a move?"

Allen raised a brow, "What move?"

_... You're joking right? _Pale green eyes stared at Allen's confused face, as if waiting for him to suddenly say 'Oh I was kidding! I'm thinking about...' or something of the sort. When that didn't happen, he just sighed. "Didn't General Cross teach you something 'bout that? He _is_ a lady killer."

"Mmm..." Seconds later, Allen shrugged. "Guess not. He did teach me something like 'How to get your hands on a rich woman' or 'How to avoid being slapped by a woman just because you dumped her unreasonably' which... I never found useful at all. He didn't talk about making a move or anything though."

Lavi turned pale, his head ironically almost reaching to the floor as he was slowly slipping. He couldn't believe it. Was Allen really...? No he must not jump to conclusions. He had to make sure of it.

"You've been in love right, at least once?" He asked Allen once again.

"Huh?"

"Like how you love Lenalee right now."

"Uh... Like how I love my friends?" Lavi shrank, his eyes white as he kept staring at Allen.

"No."

"... Like how I love Akumas?" Lavi shrank again, smaller and smaller...

"No."

"How I love Jerry's food?" Oh great, now Lavi's too small to be seen.

Lavi laid down on the tiled floor, balling himself up in depression. He just can't believe it... _I can't believe it! Allen... Allen... The Beansprout's pure! Innocent! Untouched! This is... Oh I'm going to die._

How is he, Lavi, going to bear with this? It's going to be hard being a matchmaker with two innocent people. Especially if one was the sibling of an overprotective killer-brother and a dense-as-a-rock Beansprout. He'd been aware of their feelings since long ago, and Lavi just wants them to take a step higher already. _How long are they going to keep ogling at each other? _He thought. If he wanted them to get together, it's going to be life-risking... or something like that.

'Desperate times calls for desperate measures.' Lavi would remind himself with that sly smirk. Time to turn the tables...

That's how _he_ sees it anyway.

"Ah, Beansprout. You've got to love someone someday, and that's Lenalee. So hurry up and do something!" Lavi grinned; his grin might be reaching up to his nose.

"Huh? W-wha?" Allen's words were jumbled up as he was pushed by Lavi to make him stand up.

"C'mon. Go chase her!" Lavi leaned back once again as his hand motioned him to move along.

"Why should I? What? Lavi, I'm not getting you. And it's Allen." Allen stood up, brushing off the dust on his pants. He felt his left arm and stretched it a bit because of the stiffness.

"Really, now? She's having a hard time carrying those trays right now." Lavi's eyes narrowed amusingly, pointing unto Lenalee, who had been unconsciously stumbling as she carried two trays filled with coffee mugs.

Indigo eyes took a quick glance and suddenly filled his face with worry. "I'm gonna go check." He started briskly to Lenalee's direction.

The lazy man played with a coin on his hand, contented with what he had just done. "I win." He muttered to himself. "Well... Back to work." Lavi stood up sluggishly, yawning and rubbing the back of his head. "Oh this is bo-ring!"

At the back there was a man who had been listening the whole time as he continued writing. He obviously noticed Lavi's motives and Allen's stupidity on his own feelings. Although despite of that, he was uninterested, and he doesn't really plan on getting involved any further. He just had to keep watch of Allen anyway. Link would occasionally look up at them as they talked earlier, Allen giving that 'I'm not stupid' look when Lavi talked to him with that shock doubtful gaze. After a minute or so he'd go back to writing on his notebook, but every time he'd look back at them, he would think...

_Idiots._

Or at least, that's how _Link_ sees it.

* * *

**Phew. Done at last.**

**Kind of vague? xD Not much of Allenalee Fluff.. Although that's how it is. :))**

**I think there are lots of grammatical errors. Also gotta fix the 1st chapter. Noticed how fast-paced it really was.**

**Comment please for my errors. I know I do, seeing how lame I've been. xD**

**Thanks for reading till the end! :D**

**LoveMe . LoveMeNot**

**.Petals of Liliah.**


End file.
